


Race, Celebration

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Prompt words: Race, celebration.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Kudos: 11





	Race, Celebration

The race had been a long one- New York to Orlando, with Richard and James taking trains, and Jeremy squashing himself into the newest Viper- but the destination at the end was worth it.

Their hotel had a bar in it's pool, and the three of them were floating on tubes as they enjoyed a round of drinks, celebrating the end of a successful shoot, and, in Jeremy's case, another victory for motor cars.

"I propose another race," said Jeremy, raising his drink.

"Where?" asked James.

"The hotel room. First one there gets the middle."

As one, they set off.


End file.
